1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, battery electric vehicles (BEV) that have a motor driven solely by electric power provided by a battery are being developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-176751 discloses an electric vehicle that has a plurality of batteries installed underneath a floor panel of the vehicle and has one junction box connecting the batteries to electrical apparatuses.
Another example of known electric vehicles is a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV). An HEV achieves high fuel efficiency by using a motor at the time of start and switching the power source to an engine when it reaches a speed at which the engine is driven efficiently. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-147044 discloses an HEV that has a drive battery, a battery for an auxiliary machine, and one joint box connected to the drive battery and the battery for the auxiliary machine.
Furthermore, a fuel-cell electric vehicle (FCEV), which drives a motor not by using an energy resource like petroleum but by using electric power resulting from electrode reaction between hydrogen and oxygen and, thus, is environmentally friendly, is also being developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-190438 discloses an FCEV that has a fuel cell and a power controller unit for controlling electric power to be supplied to a motor.